E7080 (also known as lenvatinib mesylate) is an active inhibitor of multiple receptor tyrosine kinases (e.g., receptor tyrosine kinases involved in angiogenesis and tumor proliferation) including vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), platelet-derived growth factor receptor a (PDGFRα), KIT, and RET proto-oncogene receptors. Lenvatinib mesylate is structurally represented as:

The drug with the name lenvatinib, which contains lenvatinib mesylate, has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of locally recurrent or metastatic, progressive thyroid cancer, resistant to radioactive iodine and for the treatment of advanced renal carcinoma.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,286 discloses the lenvatinib and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts such as hydrochloric acid salts, sulfuric acid salts, carbonic acid salts, bicarbonate salts, hydrobromic acid salts and hydroiodic acid salts; organic carboxylic acid addition salts such as acetic acid salts, maleic acid salts, lactic acid salts, tartaric acid salts, trifluoroacetic acid salts, methanesulfonic acid salts, hydroxymethanesulfonic acid salts, hydroxyethanesulfonic acid salts, benzenesulfonic acid salts, toluenesulfonic acid salts, taurine salts, trimethylamine salts, triethylamine salts, pyridine salts, procaine salts, picoline salts, dicyclohexylamine salts, N,N′-dibenzylethylenediamine salts, N-methylglucamine salts, diethanolamine salts, triethanolamine salts, tris(hydroxymethylamino)methane salts, phenethylbenzylamine salts, arginine salts, lysine salts, serine salts, glycine salts, aspartic acid salts and glutamic acid salts.
Lenvatinib mesylate degrades under humidifying and warm storage conditions when formulated into a pharmaceutical composition. Furthermore, it is known that lenvatinib mesylate forms gelation on the surface of pharmaceutical compositions, so that when the pharmaceutical compositions are stored under humidified conditions, delayed dissolution of the active ingredients may occur due to moisture absorption. U.S. Pat. No. 9,504,746 discloses a pharmaceutical composition that solved the above problems comprising of one or more stabilizer compounds selected from the group consisting of magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium citrate, dipotassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium acetate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, and sodium hydroxide.
US Publication No. 20130296365A1 discloses that when alkaline earth metal carbonate is used in combination with a disintegrant the pharmaceutical composition of lenvatinib mesylate that is excellent in dissolution, is stable even after a long term storage.
PCT Publication No. WO2017028660 discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising lenvatinib or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a basic substance, the basic substance is selected from one or more of the following substances: 1) basic amino acids, 2) meglumine, 3) potassium carbonate wherein the composition is free of microcrystalline cellulose.
PCT Publication No. WO2018185175A1 discloses the pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective dose of lenvatinib mesylate and sodium carbonates, wherein the weight ratio of lenvatinib mesylate to sodium carbonate ranges from 1:1.5 to 1:5.
However, there still exists a need to develop pharmaceutical composition of lenvatinib mesylate which overcomes the problems of gelation and degradation that is bioequivalent to commercial lenvatinib mesylate capsules (Lenvima®).